Anaerion (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard(Conjuration Specialist, Teleportation Focus) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Gnome, Sylvan Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 +0 (-4 pts) DEX: 16 +0 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 14 +0 (10 pts) -2 Racial INT: 18 +0 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 09 +0 (10 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 00 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +09 = (03) + Trait (02) + Feat(04) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Low Light Vision: Gain Low Light Vision Elven Immunities: Immune Magic Sleep effects, +2 to Saves vs Enchantment effects Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 Spellcraft to ID Magic Properties Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarty: Gain proficiency with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Club, Crossbow (Heavy), Crossbow (Light), Dagger, Longbow, Longsword, Quarterstaff, Rapier, Shortbow, Spells (Ray), Spells (Touch) Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus(Conjuration) as bonus Feat Feature Name: Mechanics Arcane School: Conjuration Specialization, Opposition schools are Enchantment and Necromancy Arcane Bond: Bonded Item(Ring) Feats Spell Focus(Conjuration)(Wizard): +1 DC to Conjuration Spells Improved Initiative(Level 1): +4 Initiative Traits Warrior of Old (Race): +2 Initiative Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level All level 0 Spells 1 Level Protection From Evil Grease Mage Armor Comprehend Languages Identify Magic Missile Silent Image Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Detect Magic Read Magic Light 1 Level Magic Missle Grease Mage Armor Teleportation Specialization Shift(SU): Swift Action, Teleport 5' as Dimension Door. Does not provoke AoO. 7x/day Summoner's Charm: Conjuration(Summoning) Spells last 1 round longer (1/2 Wizard level) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Spellbook 15 gp 04 lb Waterskin 0.1 gp 04 lb Ink 08 gp 00 lb Inkpen 01 gp 00 lb Rationx2 01 gp 02 lb Total Weight: 20 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1